Prise de conscience
by Enetari
Summary: Pourquoi Sasuke est-il si distant avec son frère depuis son entrée au lycée? Pourquoi est-il si solitaire alors qu'auparavant rien ne pouvait les séparer? Si pour les parents c'est qu'il traverse sa crise d'ado, Itachi se doute qu'il y a autre chose derrière, oui mais quoi?


Bonsoir, bonsoir!

Voici sans plus tarder ma deuxième fiction sur le fandom de Naruto, encore un **OS** mais cette fois ci sur le couple **ItaSasu**.

Le disclamer appartient donc toujours à **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Pour le rating, je pense que **K** suffit (si jamais vous n'êtes pas d'accord faite le moi savoir), je préviens aussi: présence d'inceste!

Je rappelle aussi que je me nourrie principalement de reviews, donc je serai vraiment ravie de savoir si cette fiction vous plais ou non ;)

* * *

**Prise de conscience**

* * *

Sasuke avait adoré son frère. Vraiment.

Touts petits ils dormaient ensemble.

Gamins ils étaient toujours fourrés l'un avec l'autre, jouant les tours les plus farfelus à leurs parents ou leurs voisins.

Ados, tout avait brusquement changé. A quatorze ans seulement, Sasuke était entré en Seconde, au même lycée que presque tous les enfants avec qui il avait grandi.

Plutôt mûr pour son âge, il suivait naturellement les pas de son aîné qui, du haut de ses ving-et-un ans, gérait déjà une petite entreprise.

Sasuke ne s'adonnait pas non plus aux petits jeux qui plaisaient tant à ses camarades: sonner aux portes et marcher sur la glace précaire d'un lac en hiver, ça faisait certainement rire des gamins comme Naruto ou encore son pote Kiba, mais lui n'avait plus dix ans , merci.

Il préférait flâner dans la bibliothèque ou les librairies du coin, appréciant aussi la boutique de disques qui faisait l'angle de sa rue. Il aimait beaucoup les disques: loin de toute cette nouvelle technologie qui éblouissait tant les yeux du monde, il aimait leur taille massive, leur texture et leurs couleurs, les pochettes étant toujours magnifiquement dessinées. Mais ce qu'il aimait plus que tout, c'était le son imparfait et grésillant de ces supports. Certains s'en voyaient gênés, lui trouvait cette sonorité justement apaisante.

Peu après s'être découvert cette nouvelle passion, il avait acheté un tourne disque, réduisant en même temps à néant ses économies si longuement gardées au chaud - enfin, il s'en fichait bien, il n'éprouvait jamais le besoin d'acheter quoi que ce soit de toute manière - si bien que rester chez lui était devenu moins pénible que pendant les quelques mois qui avaient précédé.

Cette période avait suivi son entrée au lycée et il s'était rendu compte de l'anormalité de sa relation avec son frère. Tandis que certains ne faisaient que se disputer, voire de clairement se renier l'un et l'autre, d'autres s'entendaient très bien avec leur fratrie, mais jamais quelqu'un ne se plaignait sur le fait que son frère ou sa soeur ne lui manquait trop au bout de seulement une journée, jamais personne n'annonçait qu'après une chaude journée d'été ou un glacial jour d'hiver il allait partager un bain mousseux avec son frangin, jamais personne ne prévoyait une soirée film lové dans ses bras. Jamais.

Alors, Sasuke avait subitement changé son quotidien, négligeant pour la première fois de sa vie son frère, et pour se tenir à sa décision, il passait le plus clair de son temps en dehors de la maison pour ne pas risquer de le croiser.

Puis il avait découvert la musique des disques, et cela avait assez changé la donne, il passait dorénavant ses week-ends à les écouter grésiller, troquant ainsi les grands bras d'Itachi pour la voix aigüe du chanteur de Judas Priest.

Cette méthode avait porté ses fruits, dorénavant âgé de seize ans, Sasuke avait trouvé un juste équilibre entre son amour débordant pour son frère et sa passion pour la musique. Il allait bientôt quitter le lycée, entrer à la fac, découvrir peu à peu le monde professionnel et, avec un peu de chance, rencontrer quelqu'un dont il tombera éperdument amoureux et qui lui fera oublier jusqu'à son frère. Voilà, c'était ainsi qu'il s'imaginait sa vie future, tandis qu'il était allongé sur son lit, emmitouflé dans une couverture épaisse afin de lutter contre le froid épouvantable qui règnait en cette fin de février.

Le disque qu'il avait mis plus tôt s'était arrêté depuis un bon moment déjà, mais la température le rendait fainéant et il n'avait pas du tout envie de bouger de sa place douillette. Ce qu'il aurait aimé être dans les bras d'Itachi à cet instant, bien au chaud, la tête sur son torse à écouter son coeur battre. Itachi...

Sasuke secoua la tête pour le chasser de son esprit, il décida finalement de se lever car rester dans le vague ne l'aidait pas à avoir les idées claires et opta pour un bain. Il n'était que dix-sept heure et quart, mais bon, vu le temps il ne ressortirait sûrement pas et au pire, il reprendrait un bain, ça n'allait pas le tuer.

Il attrapa de quoi se rhabiller avant de quitter sa chambre impeccablement rangée et de se diriger vers la salle d'eau. Ne prenant même pas la peine de frapper, puisqu'il serait seul chez lui jusqu'au moins vingt heure, il entra sans préambule avant de s'arrêter brusquement: Itachi était là, en caleçon, les vêtements précédement portés encore en main. D'abord étonné de voir son petit frère, il lui adressa un sourire comme bonjour et lui demanda:

- _Tu as passé une bonne journée Sasuke?_

Le cadet, qui tentait tant bien que mal de calmer son esprit et surtout, d'empêcher ses joues de surchauffer inutilement, lui répondit:

- _O-Oui, et toi? Tu es rentré tôt aujourd'hui, je ne t'ai même pas entendu arriver..._

- _Ah, ça! C'est parce que l'informatique nous a lâchés à cause du froid, du coup on a fermé plus tôt pour que les techniciens s'occupent du problème avant demain._

- _Ah._

Comme il n'ajoutait rien, Itachi lui proposa:

- _Tu étais venu prendre un bain, non? A cause du froid. On peut le prendre ensemble si tu veux, comme quand on était petits._

Ce fût le coup de grâce pour Sasuke, qui préféra se facher plutôt que balbutier un truc débile pour excuser la teinte carmin qu'avait pris son visage:

- _Tss, t'es vraiment con, je le prendrai tout à l'heure, là j'ai plus envie._

Et il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

Il s'en voulu un peu. Beaucoup même. Itachi n'avait pas à subir ses sautes d'humeur causées par son manque de contrôle sur ses propres hormones. Il n'avait pas à se faire engueuler par un petit frère insolent qui ne savait pas poser des limites à l'amour. Mais Sasuke n'y pouvait rien, c'était ça ou se faire griller par Itachi. Et ça, ça lui faisait trop peur.

Aussi, après s'être prélassé dans la baignoire pour chasser ses soucis, il prit la décision d'aller s'excuser pour son comportement, il ne voulait pas être en froid avec son grand frère, même si ces dernières années leurs relations s'étaient un peu dégradées.

Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre avant d'entrer: Itachi s'était rhabillé d'un pull foncé décoré d'un petit éventail rouge et blanc près de son épaule gauche et d'un jean noir passe-partout. Ses cheveux étaient encore détachés tandis que Sasuke pénétrait dans la pièce.

En refermant la porte il s'y adossa avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à son frère qui renouait de nouveau ses cheveux avec un petit élastique. Il se racla la gorge avant de commencer:

- _Itachi... J-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas m'emporter comme ça..._

L'aîné porta finalement son attention sur son petit frère, le détaillant d'un oeil sévère avant de soupirer:

- _C'est pas grave p'tit frère, on a tous des mauvais moments dans la journée._

Oui, cela n'avait pas d'importance, ils n'allaient pas se disputer pour cette broutille, de toute façon, Itachi avait l'habitude de ce tempérament insolent qu'avait son petit frère depuis quelque temps déjà, depuis qu'il était entré au lycée en fait. Ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, non, en fait c'était plutôt Sasuke qui s'était éloigné de lui...

Ses parents disaient que c'était sa révolte adolescente, Itachi n'y croyait qu'à moitié, mais que pouvait-il croire d'autre? Quand on a l'habitude que quelqu'un se confie à nous, il est difficile du jour au lendemain de deviner ses pensées, même s'il savait quand Sasuke lui mentait, il ne savait pas pourquoi, et c'est cela qui l'embêtait!

Sasuke était son bonheur personnel, mais il avait appris avec l'âge qu'on ne pouvait pas garder quelqu'un juste pour soi, que son petit frère aurait sa propre vie et qu'un jour ils seraient amenés à se séparer pour chacun vivre de leur côté. Il s'était accoutumé à cette idée, même s'il était parfois blessé par la distance que celui-ci plaçait entre eux.

Il s'approcha pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux avant de s'installer devant son ordinateur pour démarrer un logiciel. Sasuke le regardait, toujours dos à la porte.

Il aurait tant voulu que plus tôt, Itachi lui force un peu la main pour prendre un bain avec lui, il rêvait de ce moment où il aurait pu se retrouver de nouveau entouré de ses bras chaleureux, sa peau nue contre la sienne... Alors, peut-être se serait-il tourné vers lui, peut-être aurait-il osé poser ses lèvres contre les siennes...

Cette seule pensée le fit frémir de nouveau. Il ne fallait pas que cela recommence, il devait oublier, arrêter de voir frère de cette manière!

Itachi l'observa un instant, inquisiteur de cette attitude silencieuse qui ne lui ressemblait pas, avant de retourner à son travail.

Sasuke ne voulait pas partir, mais il ne voulait pas non plus s'approcher de lui, de crainte de laisser transparaitre un quelconque sentiment condamnable. Pourtant ça le tiraillait tellement de l'intérieur, il brulait de déposer ce fardeau que lui imposait son secret, et puis, peut-être qu'en se faisant rejeter et sermonner par son frère, il renoncerait. Itachi mettrait cela sur le compte de l'adolescence ainsi il ne le regarderait pas d'un air dégouté toute sa vie. C'était ça la solution, si simple!

Et pourtant si difficile...

Il prit néanmoins son courage à deux mains et inspira discrètement un grand coup avant de s'approcher doucement de son frère. Il était concentré sur un problème et une mèche brune encore humide tombait sur son visage. Sasuke se chargea de la remettre en place, signalant en même temps sa présence à son frère.

- _Ça ne va pas Sasuke?_ fit l'aîné en voyant la mine serieuse de son frangin.

Comme il ne répondait pas il éloigna la chaise de son bureau pour l'inviter à se mettre sur ses genoux et, à sa grande surprise, il n'eût pas en retour une remarque cinglante mais un jeune homme de seize ans troublé qui vint se nicher dans ses bras, comme il le faisait trois ans auparavant.

Sasuke se laissa bercer quelques minutes, puis se détacha du cou de son frère dans lequel il s'était réfugié pour plonger son regard dans le sien, bienveillant et attentionné, et, sans réfléchir, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser bref mais tendre, avant de s'écarter précipitement.

Itachi n'eût même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il avait déjà disparu de sa chambre.

Quant à la fin du week-end Mikoto lui demanda pourquoi elle n'avait toujours pas aperçu son deuxième fils alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, il fit l'ignorant mais promit d'aller voir son frère le soir même pour savoir quel était le problème.

Après un diner plutôt solitaire, ses parents partis dîner au restaurant et son frère cloîtré dans sa chambre, Itachi entrepris d'aller parler à ce dernier.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pourtant. Ce baiser plus tôt lui rappelait les sentiments plus que fraternels qu'il avait éprouvé quelques années auparavant à l'égard de Sasuke, affection débordante qu'il avait alors appris à maîtriser, pour le bien de son frère, qui ne l'avait jamais quitté certes, mais qu'il enfermait tout au fond de lui.

Le problème, c'est que si lui était sûr de pouvoir gérer une telle relation à long terme, il n'était pas certain que Sasuke soit conscient de l'ampleur que pourrait prendre cette liaison, il doutait même que ce ne soit pas là le simple caprice d'un adolescent en plein trouble hormonal.

Il frappa malgré tout à sa porte, sans réponse.

Cela le fit sourire: il ne fallait pas non plus s'attendre à ce que Sasuke lui saute dans les bras en lui murmurant "je t'aime". Il actionna la poignée, la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Il entra dans la chambre si semblable à la sienne, mais plongée dans la pénombre. Sasuke était couché sur son lit, dos à lui, les genoux regroupés près du menton.

Itachi ne dit rien, il s'assit simplement sur le lit. Il n'attendait pas que Sasuke prenne la parole, c'était plutôt qu'il cherchait les mots par lesquels commencer:

- _Ecoute Sasuke, je ne t'en veux pas pour hier_, déclara t'-il doucement, _je ne suis pas non plus choqué ou dégouté par toi_, ajouta-t-il en voyant son frère se recroqueviller un peu plus.

- _..._

- _Je veux juste qu'on parle, s'il te plait._

Il entendit le drap se froisser et sentit Sasuke se redresser pour s'assoir, adossé à l'armature du lit. Il ne disait rien et évitait son regard, se contentant de fixer un point dans le vague. Itachi en déduit que cela allait être à lui de commencer:

- _Tu sais... On a toujours eu une relation particulière toi et moi... Et ça ne m'a jamais dérangé..._

- _T'embête pas_, le coupa Sasuke d'une voix rauque, _je suis désolé, on... on oublie, ok?_

Itachi le regarda sévèrement, un peu en colère par cette facilité avec laquelle son cadet semblait effacer tout ça:

- _On oublie? Hop! Par magie?! J'essaye d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi et toi tu balayes tout d'un "on oublie"?! Tu te fiches de moi là!_

- _Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise alors?_ s'énerva le plus jeune

- _Je sais pas, la vérité? Ce que tu ressens vraiment à propos de tout ça, si tu es sérieux ou si ce n'est que le caprice passager d'un adolescent inconscient!_

Sasuke équarquilla les yeux: dans toute cette histoire ce qui ressortait pour Itachi, c'était juste de savoir s'il était sincère ou pas?

- _C'est faux!_ S'exclama t'-il, furieux que son frère ne comprenne pas quelque chose d'aussi évident, qu'il s'attarde sur un point inutile alors que tant d'autres problèmes devaient alors s'imposer à son esprit. _Je... J'ai bien vu moi aussi, quand je suis arrivé au lycée, que notre relation était... anormale, différente de ce qu'elle devait être, mais... ce n'est pas ça qui m'a gêné, c'est le fait de me dire que moi seul voyait entre toi et moi plus... plus que ce qui aurait dû y avoir..._

- _C'est pour ça que tu n'étais jamais à la maison quand tu es entré au lycée? Et que tu m'ignores les trois quarts du temps?_ fit l'aîné, incrédule.

- _Hn._

Le silence s'installa tandis qu'Itachi digérait ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et que Sasuke ne trouvait rien à ajouter. Ce court instant de gêne fût interrompu par le rire discret du plus âgé qui s'excusa bien vite en voyant la mine contrariée de son frangin. Il s'approcha de lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant d'attirer sa tête contre son torse. Troublé, Sasuke ne dit rien, attendant simplement que son frère s'explique:

- _Cher petit frère, tu es à mes yeux la personne la plus importante au monde, je voudrais te garder pour moi tout seul mais je n'en ai pas le droit_, déclara t'-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Glissant sa main des cheveux ébène à la joue de son cadet, il ajouta:

- _Je voudrais pouvoir t'avoir constamment dans mes bras, sentir tes cheveux quand je m'endors et être le seul à bénéficier de ton attention. Je voudrais pouvoir te tenir la main en marchant ou te dévorer des yeux sans te faire honte. Je voudrais aussi pouvoir faire ça et bien plus sans que tu ne t'enfuies en courant._

Il s'approcha alors de Sasuke pour l'embrasser, doucement, tendrement, comme une caresse qui prouve la présence rassurante de l'autre. Celui-ci se laissa alors couler contre le torse musclé de son frère, qui passait ses bras autour de lui pour l'étreindre avec amour.

Quand Sasuke se réveilla le lundi matin pour aller en cours, il s'étonna de la chaleur tout contre son corps avant de réaliser que rien n'avait été rêvé et qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce depuis la veille. Cette réalité fit bondir son coeur et le bonheur qu'il éprouvait força même un sourire à se dessiner sur ce visage généralement si sérieux. Avant de quitter la chambre il embrassa Itachi sur le front avant de poser, après une brève hésitation, un timide baiser sur le bord de ses lèvres.

Quand le silence se fit dans la maison, le bel endormi souriait.

Oui. Son frère était vraiment adorable.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Voili, voilou! :D

J'ai écrit ceci avant de partir en vacances, de nuit, suite à une subite vague d'inspiration. J'étais alors complètement immergée dans ce couple, si bien que lorsque j'ai commencé une nouvelle d'un livre qui portait sur un amour incestueux, j'étais persuadée que le monde était peint en rose! Ce fût pour moi une véritable descente aux enfers... (bien que l'histoire soit vraiment superbe!)

Bref, passons... je m'en suis remise mais la vérité sur notre monde si cruel me trotte toujours en tête...

Enfin... après cette bonne lecture (j'espère!), je vous souhaite une bonne matinée/journée/nuit!

À bientôt! :D


End file.
